


Damn Guest Stars

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jared gets jealous easily.





	Damn Guest Stars

You could see out of the corner of your eye Jared and Jensen whispering to one another, obvious annoyance on Jared’s face.  You were in the middle of your filming day, on location at what was supposed to be the local sheriff’s station.  It was going pretty well, most of the shots easy to do, giving you lots of breaks between set ups, but there was one major problem.

The guest star, Spencer, hired to play the sheriff on this episode, couldn’t stop flirting with you, and obviously also couldn’t take a hint.

It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know you and Jared were married – you’d kept your last name because of your career in acting.  You and Jared had also kept things very professional since you’d been cast as a recurring guest star on Supernatural a couple years ago, not wanting to cause any issues on set because of your personal lives.

The first couple days of this episode, Spencer was just smiling in your direction, winking a couple times.  You let it slide because you figured that’s as far as it would go, being sure to not encourage him in any way.  Today, however, he had started putting his hand on your shoulder and upper back, going out of his way to walk you back to your starting mark, even bringing you coffee after your longer break in the morning.

You told Jared not to worry, that a couple more days and Spencer would be gone, but you saw the look in your husband’s eye.  The look of territorial man, the look that Jensen was trying to calm in hushed whispers.

One more take passed, the scene solely between you and Spencer, one where  _of course_ , your character was using the low cut of her blouse to get what she needed from the sheriff with the boys standing in the background…

The scene ended, Spencer squeezing your shoulder as he praised how good of a take that was, and Jared blew.

Eyes dark, he stormed over to you, grabbing Spencer’s arm and ripping it away from you.  You stepped back, watching Jared closely and ready to intervene if necessary.

“Dude, what’s your problem?” Spencer asked, obviously still completely clueless.

Jared bristled, chest heaving subconsciously to make himself look bigger even though he already had at least four inches on the guy.  “My problem,  _dude_ , is you putting your hands on my  _wife_ ,” Jared responded, making no attempt to hide his possessiveness and anger from his tone of voice.

Spencer looked between Jared and you, eyes wide.  “Your wife?” he asked, looking sheepish.  Directing his next question to you instead of Jared, he asked, “You’re his wife?”

You nodded, patting Jared on his shoulder before squeezing in a way you knew would soothe him. “Yep, have been for nearly eight years now.”

Understanding, shock, and apology flitted across Spencer’s face as he thought back to how he’d been flirting with you the past few days.  He looked up at Jared, who had cooled a little under your attention, and swallowed.  “Sorry, I had no idea.”

Jared narrowed his eyes at Spencer before he nodded.  “Well, you do now.”  With that, Jared grabbed your hand, dragging you behind him toward the director.  

“We’re taking fifteen,” Jared said, leaving no room for argument.  The director looked at you for help, but you shook your head.  Jared needed to get his emotions out before he’d be useful in another scene, so he needed the break.  As the two of you walked out of the set to your makeshift trailer, you heard the director shout for a half-hour break.

It wasn’t until Jared slammed the door of the trailer closed behind you that he spoke.  “Damn guest stars don’t know to keep their hands off my woman,” he hissed between his teeth, backing you up against the wall. You automatically jumped to wrap your legs around Jared’s waist, knowing what he needed.

“Good thing you’re the only one that gets me like this, babe,” you responded, needing Jared to understand that he was it, he was the only one for you.

Jared’s hands grasped your ass as he grinded his hips upward, letting you feel his hardening cock in his costume suit pants.  “Damn right, baby,” he said before his mouth covered yours, the kiss all teeth and tongue. It was hot and demanding, and your hands were grasping at his shoulders just to hang on.

Jared’s large hand moved up to grab one of your breasts, hard enough that it would have hurt if you weren’t ready for it.  When Jared got jealous and possessive, he turned into all man, needy and greedy.

It was fucking hot.

Knowing you didn’t have a lot of time, you moved a hand down to begin to undo his pants, wanting to feel him in your hand.  Jared immediately got on board with your plan, pushing off of the wall and carrying you to the small table in the trailer.  He set you down, motioning for you to take care of your own pants while he undid his.

In no time you were naked from the waist down, Jared’s pants and underwear pushed down to his knees. You sat on the edge of the table, legs wrapped around Jared’s waist as he lined up with your pussy, not taking the normal time to prep you like he did.

He needed it to sting a little, and so did you.

Jared pushed inside, stretching you as he always did before he stilled, giving you a minute to adjust. You calmly reached for his head, bringing him down for a sweet kiss, much sweeter than the one before.  When you were ready you broke off from the kiss, leaning back on your elbows and giving Jared a seductive smile.

“Give it to me, babe.”

A feral grin fell onto Jared’s face, his hands moving to your hips as he readied himself.  With no warning, he began pistoning his hips into yours in a relentless pace, no tenderness or love in the sex today.

This was fucking, hard and fast, and it was incredible.

Jared’s huge cock was hitting all the right spots inside of you, his fingers leaving bruises on your sides. Your legs hang limply to the sides, open and willing to take anything Jared could give you.  You watched his face, screwed up in pleasure, as he fucked you hard, reassuring himself of his dominance over his wife, feeding the caveman mentality that had made him so angry before.

When he was close, however, he never would forget about you.  A thumb reached over to press at your clit, the fast fucking and pressure making you fall into orgasm in just a few strokes.  Jared followed immediately, spilling deep inside of you and fucking his way through it.  

When his dick got too sensitive to keep going, he stilled, his panting breaths echoing in the small trailer.  He leaned over you, pressing your foreheads together.

“Mine,” he whispered against your lips, needing the reassurance.

“Yours,” you agreed before kissing him tenderly, smiling into the kiss.  He smiled back, a sigh of relief escaping.

As quickly and efficiently as possible, the two of you cleaned up, trying to put your costume pieces back together just as they were before your impromptu break.

No one on set, including Spencer, commented about how the two of you reeked of sex, and you were able to relish the feeling of Jared’s come dripping into your panties for the rest of the day until you got home that night, having him fill you again and again.


End file.
